A SUMERS DREAM
by Demonic-Queen-of-Elements
Summary: It's the last simester of the collage year ,Inuyasha is having a big party and gets insanly drunk .Kagome ends up pregnet and cant remember by who.also Sango is getting married .there will be LEMON on later chpt. inukag sanmiro


Hey peoples this is my first fanfic EVER. and I'm just try'in to get the first chapter done before I forget it ! I truthfully have no idea of what to write so sorry if the first chapter suxxx T.T . plus there will be mistakes becuase all we freken have is stupid notepad ! Also I think i will be updating much faster then other people because ( unlike other people) i have no life T.T .Anyway on with the fic!  
Disclaimer : Inuyasha (with tetsiaga pointed at my head ) : Say it Me : No Inuyasha : Say it Me : Fine ... meany ... I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
"speach"  
' thinking '  
( my stupid ass talkin )

A SUMMERS DREAM

It was late afternoon and Kagome just got of her last class of the simester and she was walking back to her dorm on campus . Kagome was an average girl with many accesaries .She had the boyfriend who was the life of the party and today happen to be their third aniversary hopfully he didnt forget . She had all the friends and was invited to all the parties but there was one party she would never forget ...

FLASH BACK Everyone was on the dance floor grinding on each other and drinking away the night . Kagome was sitting in a dark corner sipping lightly at the warm beer in her hand . Inuyasha was off somewere flirting with some girl on the other side of the room. kagome was so mad that she didn't even notice a young man about her age sitting next to her .  
" So is that your boyfriend over there '' said the deep voice next to her .  
'' yup '' she said still angry over the fact that HER boyfriend wass flirting with some HORE !  
'' Looks like to me that you dont need him '' Kagome tilted her head so that she can who she was talking to . Her deep blue eyes met with two firery red eyes that were scaning over her body .He had long black hair upto his waist pale white skin ,his muscles outlined by his white t-shirt . '' the names Naraku ... whats yours ? '' The alcohol on his breath could be smelt from a mile away. He was obviously drunk .  
''Kagome . Nice to meet you but I have to go ... '' She started to walk away to the nearest door when a strong hand rapped around her rist pulling her back .  
'' stay here with me ... so we can have some fun '' '' I have to go '' she said forcing her rist away and walking away as fast as she could .Once outside she let out a breath she didnt even relize she was holding. She had walk aleast walk about a block away from the club and all she could see was the buildings ahead of her Kagome was pushed into a near by ally and pin onto the dirty floor . A man hovered over her body , his face blocked from all his hair.  
'' No one runs away from me '' bellowed a familiar voice . She was about to scream but a stong hand covered her mouth . His legs staddled her hippes , he let go of her mouth and crash his lipes on hers .Kagome gasped ,deepening the kiss . His hands slipped down her hippes and unbuttoned her jeans , pulling them and her panties off at ther same time. Once done with her he slid off his pants and shoved himself into her . Tears rolled down her face as she gave up all atemps to escape and let him have his way with her. ( so sad I'm cry'in myself T.T )  
END FLASHBACK

Kagome's face would flood with tears whenever she thought about it but now it wasn't so bad because she knew at the of his trial that his basterd ass was goin to jail for a long time (YEEEAAAH!) . Questions fill her mind ... ' what if they let him go ?' ... ' what if he escape ? ' what if they don't catch him ' ... 'what if he comes after me ?' . Kagome was on the verge of tears just thinking of what he would do ! Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when some one caled out her name . She quikly blinked away her tears and turned to see herbest friend .  
'' Kagome ... wait up ! '' puffed out the familiar brunette from across the campus grounds.  
'' Hey Sango ... whats up ? '' she said to Sango and smiling warmly at her .  
'' GUESS WHAT ! '' cheer an out of breath Sango .  
'' What ! '  
'' You have to guess ... '' she siad in a teasing voice.  
'' Meany ... '  
'' i know '  
'' Ok ... hear it goes ... you ... finally lost your virginity to Miroku ! '' she said sarcasticaly . Sango's face grew pale .  
'' who told you ?'' Sango stated grimly. Kagome was trying to hold back a fit of laughter but just busted into loud laughing.  
'' Are laugh you laugh serious laugh I was just joking still laughing '' at this point Kagome was holding her sides.  
'' That not funny and no that not what iwanted to tell you ... '  
'' Sooo ... what is it ? '' said a now curious Kagome .  
'' I was gettin to that , anyway as i was saying ... you know how this is my last year here ...'' '' Yes '' the suspense was killing her , she really wanted to know .  
'' Well ... Miroku proposed to me last night on our date right in the middle of the restaruant'' Sango eyes where as wide as saucers and a wide smile ran across her face from all the excitment building up inside of her like a freshly shaken soda can.  
Kagome hugged herfriend tightly alost choking her.  
'' FINALLY'' she yelled.  
"Kagome your choking me " '' oops sorry '' she said letting go of her friend.  
" what do you mean by 'finally' ? " she ask,dusting off invisible dust.  
" To tell the truth ...me and Inuyasha had a bet that if Miroku asked you to marry him this year I win "  
"what do you win ?"Sango raised an eyebrow and watched a sly grin play on Kagome's face.  
'' I get to... "

ME: Ok that enough for now i tired , my mom wants me off the computer and i need to sleep ZZZZZZZZ wo i'm back sorry for the cliff but it just fit so well INUYASHA: no it didnt ME : SHUT UP! any way please REVIEW!

BYE 4 NOW . 


End file.
